yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy and the Signal (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Percy and the Signal from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Percy works in the yard at the big station with Pinkie Pie and Silverstream in his cab, he loves playing jokes with them, but they can get him into trouble. One morning, Percy was mostly very cheeky indeed. Percy: (whistling) Hurry up, Gordon! The train’s ready. Pinkie Pie: You heard him, Rainbow Dash! Silverstream: Come on, Smolder! Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder thought they were late. They all laughed and showed them a train of dirty coal cars, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder thought how to get back at Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream mostly for teasing them. Next, it was James, Rarity, and Ocellus' turn. Percy: Hello, James, Rarity, Ocellus. Pinkie Pie: Guess what, you three have to stay in the shed today! Silverstream: Yeah, Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna will come and see you all. James: Awww.. Sir Topham Hatt and the princesses know I'm a fine engine, they want me to pull a special train. Rarity: Sounds delightful. Ocellus: I don't know about that, it might be a prank. James' driver and fireman could not make him move. The other engines grumbled dreadfully, they had to do James' work as well as their own. At last, the inspector arrived. The Inspector: Show a wheel, James, you, Rarity, and Ocellus can't stay here all day. James: Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna told us to stay here, he sent a message this morning. The Inspector: They did not, how could they? Sir Topham Hatt's away for a week at Canterlot. James: Oh! Oh, where're Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream? Rarity: Ocellus was right all along! Ocellus: I knew it! Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream had wisely dissappeared. When Sir Topham Hatt came back with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they were crossed with James, Rarity, Ocellus, Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream for causing so much trouble. Princess Luna: The six of you should be ashamed of yourselves! But the very next day, Percy was still being cheeky, and Pinkie Pie and Silverstream new how far he was taking his ways. Percy: I say, you guys, Pinkie Pie, Silverstream, and I are to take some freight cars to Thomas' junction. Pinkie Pie: It's true, Sir Topham Hatt chose Percy especially. (to Silverstream) Right, Silverstream? Silverstream: Right, Professor Pie. He must know that he's a really useful engine, and so do we. James: More likely, he wants you three out of the way. Rarity: Indeed, you three did plenty of trouble for more than one day. Ocellus: I'm with you, Professor Rarity. Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder looked across to James, Rarity, and Ocellus, they were going to play a trick on Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream. Gordon: James, Rarity, Ocellus, Rainbow Dash, Smolder, and I were just speaking aobut signals at the junction. Rainbow Dash: Gordon's right, we can't be too careful about signals. Smolder: But then we needn't say that to a really useful engine like you, Percy, especially with Professor Pie and Silverstream helping out. Percy, Pinkie, and Silverstream felt flattered. James: We had spoken of backing signals. (to Rarity) Am I right, Rarity? Rarity: Indeed so, James, darling. Ocellus: They need extra special care you know, Percy. Would you like us to explain? Percy: No thank you, Ocellus. Pinkie Pie: We're good, Percy knows all about signals. Silverstream: Yeah, we'll take it from here. Percy was a little worried. Percy: I wonder what backing signals are? Pinkie Pie: Maybe is something to go backwards. Silverstream: Professor Pie could be right, Percy. Percy: Nevermind, Silverstream, we'll manage. He puffed crossly to his freight cars and felt better, he came to a signal. Percy: Bother, it's a danger. Pinkie Pie: That doesn't look good. Silverstream: What should we do now? The signal move to show line clear, it's arm moved up instead of down. Percy had never seen that sort of signal before, neither did Pinkie or Silverstream. Percy: Down means go and up means stop. So upper still, means go back. Pinkie Pie: Oh! I know, it's one of those backing signals! Silverstream: That's it, we should probably back up a while. Percy's Driver: Come on, Percy, off we go. Stop, you're going the wrong way! Percy: But it's a backing signal? Then, he, Pinkie and Silverstream told him about Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Smolder, James, Rarity, and Ocellus. The driver laughed and explained. Percy: Oh dear... Pinkie Pie: So, it's not a backward kinda thing to do. Silverstream: Why didn't we see it coming? Percy: Let's start quickly before they see us! They were too late, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder saw everything. That night, the big engines talked about signals. They thought the subject was funny, Percy thought they were being very silly. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225